Besoin d'amour
by Dark and Blue
Summary: Harry avait toujours eu un grand besoin d'amour.


**Titre :** Besoin d'amour

 **Auteur :** Dark and Blue

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages de Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent à la publication de ce texte.

 **Bêta-reader :** Christine, une membre de ma famille à qui je dédie cette fanfiction.

 **Résumé :** Harry avait toujours eu un grand besoin d'amour.

 **Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est avec le cœur battant à tout vitesse et la respiration hachée que je vous dévoile ma première fanfiction. Soyez indulgentes s'il vous plaît ! Je sais qu'il s'agit d'un court one shot sans prétention mais donnez-moi votre avis.

.oOo.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Harry avait toujours aimé les contacts physiques. Il ne savait pas si cela était causé par le manque de figure maternelle ou son besoin de combler le trou en lui qui semblait mendier pour un peu de douceur. Il était simplement tactile et friand de tendresse. Avant même de savoir parler, le garçon tendait ses petits bras potelets vers toute personne à l'air amicale selon les dires de Remus Lupin.

Son enfance n'avait malheureusement pas répondu à ses besoins. Lorsque qu'on le touchait, ce n'était que dans le but de le faire souffrir. La haine des Dursleys n'avait fait que renforcer cette soif de touchers. Il voulait ardemment se sentir apprécié. Lorsqu'on lui avait appris qu'il était un sorcier, la pensée de potentiels amis lui traversa l'esprit, tel un diamant d'espoir qui pulsait dans sa cage thoracique.

Il n'avait jamais réellement eu l'occasion d'en avoir auparavant car Dudley et son groupe d'amis massifs menaçaient de faire du mal à quiconque ayant l'audace de s'approcher de lui depuis son plus jeune âge.

Quand il parla à Ron pour la première fois sur une banquette en cuir brun du Poudlard Express, le plaisir de pouvoir enfin parler à quelqu'un qui ne le rejetait pas envahit son cœur.

D'ailleurs, c'était grâce à sa rencontre avec le jeune homme qu'il se rendit compte de sa célébrité dans le monde sorcier. Tant de personnes l'appréciaient pour une chose dont il ne se souvenait même pas avoir réalisé ! Toute l'attention qu'on lui portait lui donnait le vertige. Tous ces visages sympathiques lui faisaient voir des étoiles. Toute l'amabilité qu'il recevait le faisait rougir de bonheur et il devait parfois se pincer pour vérifier que tout cela n'était pas une invention de son esprit tourmenté par l'isolation.

Quand il essaya de réconforter Hermione blessée par les mots du jeune Weasley en lui racontant des plaisanteries à travers la porte pleine d'humidité des toilettes, il trouva que le léger gloussement qui s'échappa de sa gorge au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes était la plus belle des récompenses imaginables. Rapidement, il devint proche d'elle. Il ne voulait laisser personne à l'écart et c'était une qualité qu'on appréciait, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu.

Il connut pour la première fois cette année la sensation d'être enlacé par une autre personne. Il s'en souvenait encore malgré l'ancienneté de cet instant. C'était un chaud après-midi de printemps, le trio d'or venait de passer plusieurs heures à la bibliothèque malgré les jérémiades d'un certain rouquin. Hermione s'était penché pour chercher un parchemin qu'elle disait important quand elle avait commencé à paniquer, bafouillant qu'elle ne le trouvait plus. Harry le trouva, plié entre les pages d'un des vieux livres qu'elle gardait dans son sac, et elle lui avait sauté dessus, exprimant son soulagement dans une étreinte et des remerciements étouffés. Les deux bras le serrèrent, le tinrent contre le corps menu dans un cocon de chaleur comme pour le protéger de la froideur du monde extérieur.

Ce simple câlin, ce geste innocent lui procura une quantité ridiculement immense de bien-être.

Le temps défila et il fît de son mieux pour faire ce que les gens attendaient de lui. Une vie de solitude n'en était pas une et c'est pour cela qu'il risqua la sienne à plusieurs reprises dans une guerre qui semblait sans fin. Après tout, ce n'était rien comparé à la gratitude qu'il recevait, aux sourires lumineux que les jeunes bambins lui adressaient, à la vue des familles réunies grâce à lui et à la sérénité qui envahissait son corps lorsqu'il aidait quelqu'un qui en avait besoin.

Après la mort de Voldemort, la reconnaissance de son peuple fut bien plus précieuse que n'importe quelle médaille, aussi chère et brillante soit-elle.

Des années plus tard, alors qu'il enlaçait son mari endormi Drago Malefoy-Potter en compagnie de leurs trois adorables enfants sur le canapé au coin du feu, bercé par la douce mélodie de leurs respirations calmes, il se dit qu'il l'avait enfin comblé, ce _besoin d'amour_.


End file.
